


Tolong Bantu Aku

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x15 fic, Alec is devastated, Boyfriends in love, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus is in pain, Seizures, Spoilers if you haven't seen 3x15 yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: "Kepalaku. Tolong Bantu Aku. Itu menyakitkan.''My head. Please help me. It hurts."Magnus, stay with me.''





	Tolong Bantu Aku

The buzz in his head was faint but the pressure that pressed on his temples was sharp and painful as he made his way over to his boyfriend’s office. A grunt slipped past his lips and gently rubbed his temple.

Magnus pushed the door open, ignoring his head and smiled at his boyfriend. “You were looking for me?’’

Alec had gracefully turned around, giving him a soft smile in return. “Yeah, I was.’’

The Warlock didn’t miss the way the head of this Institute was slightly wriggling his right leg. He was nervous. “Alexander, if this is about what we were talking about earlier, I was wrong.’’ Magnus’ voice was soft and soothing. “You have every right to talk about your problems with your friends, no matter how good looking they are.’’

Alec gently placed his hand on his elbow, a soft twinkle in his eyes. “This isn’t about that. This is about you living at the Institute.’’

Magnus froze. That most certainly wasn’t what he was expecting but at the same time he could understand where this was going and where his lover was coming from. “Oh.’’

That came out more vulnerable then he intended to and Alec seemed to notice it too, eyes turning sad, an apologetic look crossing over his face. “Believe me, I want to live with you, but you were right.’’ Alec explained gently, taking his lover’s hands in his. “Having an outsider live at the Institute, that is against protocol. And how can I expect everyone else to follow the rules, if I don’t follow them myself?’’

It made sense. The last thing Magnus wanted was getting the love of his life in trouble. “I understand. I’ll move out first thing in the morning.’’

“However,’’ Alec continued and squeezed his hands. “There is no protocol that says the head of the Institute has to actually live at the Institute. So when you find a place,’’ His tone turned more nervous and anxiously stroked the back of his hands. “I was hoping that we could… both move in. Together,’’ He emphasized.

So that was what he had been so nervous about. A pleasant tingle squeezed it’s way into Magnus’ stomach. He knows he had denied Alec’s first request of moving in together but now… he realized Alec was his home. “Only if I get my own walk-in closet.’’

To see his lover’s eyes light up like that and smile made him feel tingly in the best way all over. “You mean that?’’ Alec whispered.

“Of course.’’ Magnus grinned and stepped closer, talking his boyfriend’s face in his hands. He was feeling so happy and giddy in this moment. “I love you.’’

Just as he went to kiss Alec breathless, he felt the familiar tickle from his nose, the ringing returning in his head. He grunted and brought his finger up to his nose. Blood. Again. The ringing started to get louder and louder and he winced. “Magnus?’’ Why did Alec sound so far away all of a sudden?

“I’m fine.’’ He heard himself wheeze.

Air. He needed air. Why was it so hard to breathe? Before he knew it he started coughing up blood as well and the room started spinning.

“Magnus? Magnus. _Magnus_!’’ He could faintly hear his boyfriend’s distressed voice over the loud ringing in his ears as he collapsed in his arms and his headache got ten times worse.

“Kepalaku.’’ He gasped as he started convulsing. “Tolong bantu aku. Itu menyakitkan.’’

The world seemed to slip away from him, darkness inching closer and closer, swallowing him whole, Alec’s desperate pleas slowly drowning out.

* * *

“Magnus!’’ Tears were blurring his vision, throat raw with the way he had been screaming for help. “Hey,’’ he whimpered as Magnus slowly stilled and the grip he had on Alec’s hand went limp. “No. Hey. Stay with me. Please.’’ Alec sobbed.

The door to his office was slammed open, Alec turning his head to see Underhill taking in the situation before sprinting back down the hall at lightning speed, barking orders for someone to get the medic and Catarina.

It went so fast after that. Alec felt hazy as gentle hands pulled him backwards, away from his boyfriend, his first instinct was to fight the arms off but when saw it was Catarina he reluctantly stepped backwards.

Once she started using her magic on him he felt another hand on his shoulder, Underhill’s worried eyes shining at him. Alec swallowed thickly and watched as his boyfriend got stabilized and placed on a stretcher to move him to the infirmary. Alec followed right behind, Underhill next to him the entire way.

When they stationed Magnus in the room, he turned to his friend. “Could you get Izzy, Jace and Clary for me please?’’ Alec didn’t even recognize his own voice. He sounded so… _broken_.

Underhill nodded understandingly and quickly moved out of the room while Alec took a seat next to his lover. Grasping his limp, almost cold to the touch hand, he finally allowed his tears to fall.

“Please.’’ Alec sobbed out, pressing his lips against Magnus’ hand as he trembled with silent sobs. “Stay with me. Stay with me. I love you. Stay with me.’’  
Alec kept whispering these words as a mantra, as if it would bring him back. As if it would cause a miracle to happen.

“Magnus, stay with me.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I called the fic something Magnus said while collapsing; which is "Please help me.''
> 
> Hahaha. I'll go run and hide now.


End file.
